


Suivre son coeur

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Family Feels, Independant Stormland, Independant Vale of Arryn, Independent Dorne, Independent North (ASoIaF), Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon Snow is Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, King Ned Stark, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Lesbian Yara Greyjoy, Minor Sansa Stark/Yara Greyjoy, Minor Stannis Baratheon/Lyanna Stark - Freeform, Multi, Ned Stark Lives, POV Shireen Baratheon, Robb Stark Lives, Romance, Shireen Baratheon Lives, Theon Greyjoy Lives, Ygritte Lives (ASoIaF)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Shireen Baratheon a vingt ans. Dans le monde de Westeros, cet anniversaire se révèle être particulièrement important, car c'est à cette date que chacun prend conscience de l'endroit où se trouve son âme-soeur, par plusieurs méthodes plus ou moins précise. C'est ainsi que Shireen, la princesse royale de l'orage, accompagnée de son bouclier, Ser Devan Mervault, se lance dans une quête à travers les royaumes, à la recherche de celle qui détient son coeur.
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon/Devan Seaworth/Ygriitte
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Suivre son coeur

**Suivre son coeur**

Shireen Baratheon, la princesse royale du trône de l’orage, avait fêté son vingtième anniversaire la vieille, ce qui avait débloqué la boussole en elle. Elle pouvait sentir que son âme-soeur se trouvait au nord, loin en direction du nord. Peut-être à Winterfell, aux Eyriés ou bien encore à Blancport. La biche espérait simplement qu’il ne s’agirait pas de Robin Arryn, le roi de la montagne et du Val, de quatre ans son cadet. Surtout pas, le jeune homme était détestable, imbu de lui-même et avait un léger, très léger, problème relationnel avec sa mère qui n’avait jamais été réglé, ni par cette dernière ni par un mestre. 

\- Tu vas partir ? 

Elle se trouvait sur une plage de Peyredragon, au bord de l’eau, vêtue d’une simple robe en lin. Elle ne voulait pas abîmer les belles robes qu’elle portait habituellement, et surtout lors des grandes réceptions organisées à Accalmie par son oncle Renly, le gouverneur de la place au nom de son père. 

\- Oui Devan, je vais partir. 

\- Longtemps ? 

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être. 

Déjà, il faudrait qu’elle sache où elle allait pour commencer. Elle n’avait qu’une direction, le nord. Rien de plus, rien d’autre pour la guider. 

\- Ton père ne te laissera pas partir seule. 

Elle en avait bien conscience. Jamais il ne la laisserait partir sans escorte, mais à qui pouvait-elle demander un tel sacrifice ? Elle ne savait pas quelles villes elle allait traverser, dans quelles contrées elle allait devoir se risquer et combien de temps cela allait durer. Un mois ? Trois mois ? Six mois ? Un an ? Deux ans ? Plus ?

\- Tu es ma reine Shireen, ma meilleure amie, et je suis ton chevalier. Je l’ai toujours été, je te suivrais jusqu’au bout du monde si il le faut.

\- Je ne peux pas te demander cela Devan. 

\- Tu ne me le demandes pas Shireen, tu ne l’as jamais fait. 

Elle lui sourit, avant de se retourner et d’aller se nicher dans ces bras. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir compter sur lui, elle n’aurait jamais put souhaiter avoir un meilleur compagnon de route, un meilleur chevalier, un meilleur ami. 

C’est ainsi que les deux jeunes adultes prirent la route en direction du Nord, en passant par la route royale. Ils en avaient pour deux semaines jusqu’à Port-Réal, où régnait Tywin Lannister, puis deux autres jusqu’au Mur, si jamais son âme-soeur se trouvait dans le Don. Devan, qui était son aîné de quelques mois, n’était jamais parti chercher la sienne. Ou bien se trouvait-elle sur Peyredragon, et il l’avait rencontrée sans qu’elle ne le sache, ou bien il la fuyait, ce qui serait également totalement possible. Tout les amours ne pouvaient malheureusement pas se réaliser, c’était ce qui était arrivé à son père. Le roi de l’orage et seigneur de Peyredragon et d’Accalmie, en titre seulement pour cette dernière, à l’époque où il n’était que le cadet du seigneur d’Accalmie, avait découvert lors de son vingtième anniversaire que son âme-soeur n’était autre que Lyanna Stark, la féroce louve de Winterfell et fiancée de son frère, Robert Baratheon. Leur histoire s’était mal terminée, très mal terminée. La biche espérait que ce n’était pas ce qui était arrivé à Devan, ce serai tragique pour lui. Et pour son âme-soeur. 

Ils étaient à Darry-le-Château, accueillis par Lancel Lannister et sa femme, Amerei Frey, lorsqu’elle eu le premier flash. Elle avait vu de la neige, une tempête de neige, au milieu de nul part. Et des cheveux roux, et longs, qui volaient au vent. Ces cheveux, elle en était certaine. C’était elle, son âme-soeur ? 

\- Shireen ? Est-ce que tout vas bien ? 

La biche se trouvait dans les jardins du domaine de lion et du laboureur, en compagnie de Devan, qui ne la quittait pas une seule seconde de jour comme de nuit. 

\- J’ai eu comme … une sorte de flash. 

\- C’était elle ? Ton âme-soeur, je veux dire. 

\- Oui, je crois, au milieu d’une tempête de neige. Tu en as eu toi aussi ? 

\- Quelques uns, ces derniers mois, me montrant toujours la même personne. 

\- Nous iront la chercher Devan, avant de rentrer à Peyredragon, je te le promet. 

Il lui sourit, tendrement. 

\- Tu ne le pourras pas. 

\- Ne dis jamais que quelque chose est impossible tant que tu n’as pas essayé, Devan.

La biche glissa alors sa main dans la sienne, et ils continuèrent leur promenade. Son chevalier semblait heureux, malgré tout, mais elle souhaitait que lui aussi puisse trouver son bonheur, alors ils iraient chercher son âme-soeur ensemble.

Après avoir passé cinq jours de banquets et de tournois chez les Darry, durant lesquels son chevalier porta bien évidemment ces couleurs, ils prirent la direction des Jumeaux. Puis ensuite ce fut Moat Cailin, le Neck et enfin Winterfell. Ils n’étaient pas restés longtemps chez les Frey, Lord Walder et la plupart de ces enfants étaient des êtres tout simplement immondes. Elle avait eu un second flashback, une nuit, lui montrant une nouvelle fois son âme-soeur, dans un village enneigé, au bord de l’eau. Une eau de glace. 

\- Princesse Shireen, l’accueilla un jeune femme qui portait sur son tabard un ours écartelé du loup des Stark alors que les hautes murailles de Winterfell étaient en vue, nous vous attendions. 

\- Merci, Ser ? 

Elle lui sourit. 

\- Dacey Mormont. 

La promise de l’héritier du trône du Nord, Robb Stark, rien que cela. 

\- Vous êtes ? demanda la brune en direction de son chevalier et ami

\- Ser Devan Mervault, le bouclier-lige de la princesse Shireen. Vous saviez que nous arrivions, n’est-ce pas ? 

\- Lorsque vous êtes passés dans le Neck, les paludiers nous ont prévenu. 

\- Et s’il s’était passé quoi que ce soit … 

\- Les Cerwyn, les Ryswell ou les Reed n’auraient pas mis longtemps à vous retrouver. Le Nord ne fais qu’un, Ser Devan. 

Ils furent menés par la future reine de ces terres jusqu’à la forteresse aux loups, la majestueuse Winterfell, placée depuis la longue nuit sous la suzerainetée de la maison Stark, et cela peu importe les conflits qui s’étaient ensuite succédés. Et, depuis la rébellion de Robert Baratheon, la province avait retrouvée son indépendance avec le début du règne du roi Eddard Stark, troisième du nom, de la maison Winterfell, roi du Nord et de l’Hiver, protecteur de toutes les terres septentrionales aux Jumeaux et souverain des premiers hommes. 

\- Princesse Shireen, Ser Devan, les salua-t-il lorsqu’ils posèrent les pieds dans leur importante demeure 

\- Votre Majesté. 

À ses côtés se trouvaient sa femme, Lady Catelyn, et leurs enfants. Robb Stark, l’héritier du trône et seigneur de Moat Cailin, ces frères Brandon et Rickon, leurs deux soeurs Sansa et Arya, et le bâtard du roi, Jon Snow, qui était vêtu de l’habit noir des frères jurés de la garde de nuit. 

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous amène sur nos terres ? 

La route était longue depuis Peyredragon en effet, surtout par voix terrestre. S’ils avaient su à l’avance qu’ils devraient aller aussi loin vers le nord, ils auraient prit un bâteau qui les aurait directement emmené jusqu’à la cour du triton, à Blancport, le principal port des nordiens. 

\- Je viens d’avoir vingt ans. 

Le vieux et sage roi sembla alors comme rattrapé par les années, à la mention de l’âge de la princesse orageoise, cela faisait déjà trente ans depuis la rébellion qui avait coûté la vie à son ami. 

\- Père, peut-être devriez-vous aller vous reposer, lui dit son fils aîné 

Le jeune loup, comme il avait été surnommé suite à ces victoires militaires contre des pillards sauvageons et fern-nés, avait dut revenir de sa propre forteresse à cause de l’état de santé de son père. Le roi était vieillissant, des cheveux blancs se faisaient déjà voir parmi ces mèches rousses, comme l’hiver succédant à l’automne. Bientôt, lui aussi irait rejoindre ces ancêtres, et il laisserait alors la place à une nouvelle génération de loups à Winterfell. 

C’est alors que Shireen remarqua la jeune femme qui accompagnait l’aînée des deux soeurs Stark. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, étaient vêtue d’une armure de fer, même au sein de la forteresse, et à sa ceinture trônait une courte hache, qui devait probablement servir comme arme de jet. 

\- Nous avons fait aménager pour vous deux chambres dans le donjon, dit la rousse en s’avançant vers eux deux

Ainsi, ils passèrent plusieurs semaines à Winterfell. La biche sentait que son âme-soeur se trouvait encore plus au nord, en direction du Mur. Mais, pour éviter de faire le voyage seuls, qui pourrait être dangeureux avec les incursions de plus en plus fréquentes des sauvageons, le duo allait repartir avec le Lord commandant de la garde de nuit. Ce dernier avait quitté le Mur pour prendre des nouvelles de son père qu’il savait vieillissant, mais aussi pour enrôler de nouvelles recrues pour la garde. Depuis que les marcheurs blancs étaient devenus une simple légende, un conte pour enfants, le nombre d’engagés n’avait cessé de diminuer, au point que la plupart des châteaux avaient dut être abandonnés. 

La biche et son chevalier avaient aussi fait connaissance avec Sansa Stark et son âme soeur, Yara Greyjoy, la probable future reine des îles de fer. 

\- Une femme pourra régner sur les autres fer-nés ? demanda Devan intrigué 

\- L’héritier naturel de notre père, Rodrik, est mort lors d’un raid dans le Conflans sur Salvemer, Maron est un incapable faux et cruel et notre benjamin, Theon, s’est engagé dans la garde de nuit. 

\- Et vous n’avez aucun oncle ? 

\- Si, trois, dont un qui est devenu un noyé et un qui a disparu Au-delà-du-Mur avant ma naissance. Quand au dernier, Victarion, il ne gagnera pas les élections. Il n’est pas un meilleur capitaine que moi, et n’a pas non plus de faits d’armes à son actif. Chacune de ces victoires, il les doit aux ordres de mon père, pas à ces propres compétences. À part à la hache, ce qui est certes utile pour mener les notres au combat, mais il n’est pas le seul dans ce cas-là. 

Elle enviait l’assurance de la femme, ainsi que la complicité qu’elle entretenait avec la louve. Elle aimerait que ce soit aussi simple avec son âme soeur, et que la tragédie de son père ne soit pas amenée à se répeter.

\- Je suis ton âme-soeur, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle à son bouclier-lige ce soir-là 

\- Depuis quand ? 

\- Je m’en suis douté à Moat Cailin, mais je n’en avais aucune certitude. Pourquoi ? 

\- Parce que je ne suis qu’un chevalier. 

\- Tu es mon chevalier, et mon meilleur ami, Devan, c’est ce que tu m’as dit non ? 

\- Oui, mais … je ne suis pas ton âme-soeur. 

\- Et alors ? Qu’est-ce qui peut nous empêcher de vivre ensemble, tout les trois ? Comme Aegon le Conquérant et ces deux soeurs-épouses. 

\- Si elle ne veut pas. 

\- Entre elle et toi, ce sera toujours toi … Devan. 

La biche alors se nicher dans ces bras, ceux qui l’avait toujours réconfortée, et qu’elle avait toujours aimé. 

Mais, leur escale à Winterfell fut plus courte que prévue. Ils durent partir précipitamment avec Jon Snow le lendemain matin, après que ce dernier ai reçu un corbeau en provenance de Châteaunoir. 

\- Mon premier patrouilleur ne comprend pas le sens de mes ordres visiblement. 

\- Ser Alliser Thorne c’est bien cela ? Tu aurais dut l’envoyer dans une expédition au nord du Mur, ou bien t’en débarassé à Port-Réal, lui dit son père 

\- Je sais, mais le promouvoir était un bon moyen de m’attirer sa loyauté. 

\- Certains hommes sont parfois incorruptibles et fidèles jusqu'au bout à leurs opinions, mon fils. 

\- Je le sais bien, Père. 

C’est ainsi qu’ils cavalèrent nuit et jour, ne s’arrêtant que quelques heures pour dormir et pour manger. Cela fut éprouvant pour la biche et son chevalier, qui avaient voyagé bien plus posément jusqu’à Winterfell. Là, leur rythme était forcé et soutenu, et grâce à leurs chevaux il ne leur fallut qu’une dizaine de jours pour atteindre Châteaunoir, quatre de moins que habituellement. Sur le trajet, ils n’avaient que peu parlé, néanmoins la biche s’était aperçue de quelque chose, de quelque chose de troublant. Jon Snow avait le physique typique des Stark, mais il ne ressemblait pas à son père, ou très peu. En revanche, elle avait trouvé qu’il y avait une certaine ressemblance entre lui et son propre père, Stannis Baratheon, le roi de l’orage. 

\- Savez-vous qui est votre mère ? lui demanda-t-elle un soir

\- Non, je ne l’ai jamais su. 

Ce n’était probablement qu’une intuition, son père n’avait pas de soeur, le lord commandant ne pouvait pas être son cousin, c’était impossible. 

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans l’enceinte de Châteaunoir, un homme descendait par le monte-charge du haut du Mur, il s’agissait de Ser Alliser Thorne, le premier patrouilleur de la garde de nuit. 

\- Je vous avais donné des ordres clairs, lui dit Jon Snow

\- La garde de nuit n’a jamais parlementé avec ces sauvageons, ce “peuple libre”, de vulgaires pillards venus pour voler nos terres et tuer nos familles. 

\- Combien en avez vous pendus ? 

\- Le quinzième a été exécuté ce matin. 

\- Malheureusement, je ne pourrais le faire qu’une seule fois. Gardes, arrêtez Ser Alliser pour désobéissance à un ordre direct et mise en danger de nos frères de la garde. 

Trois soldats, se saisirent alors de l’homme et l’emmenèrent dans les prisons. À leur tête se trouvait un jeune adulte aux cheveux roux, bouclés, et qui portait une seiche en guise de fermoir sur son uniforme. 

\- Merci de m’avoir prévenu, lui dit-il 

\- Avec plaisir. 

\- Elle est ici, murmura alors Shireen, je la sens, toute proche. 

\- Qui sont nos deux visiteurs ? demanda alors un autre homme en s’avançant vers eux

\- Edd, ravi de te revoir. Il s’agit de la princesse Shireen Baratheon, du royaume de l’orage, et de son chevalier et bouclier-lige, Ser Devan Mervault. 

\- Votre Majesté. 

\- Elle vient d’avoir vingt ans, lui dit alors le fils présumé du roi Stark

\- Votre âme-soeur se trouve donc parmis nous. J’espère ne pas être l’heureux élu, très peu pour moi la royauté. 

\- Non, vous ne l’êtes pas. Qu’il y-a-t-il dans cette direction ? leur demanda-t-elle en pointant le Mur 

\- Uniquement les terres du peuple libre, et nos réserves de nourriture. 

Le lord commandant semblait intrigué. Est-ce que la princesse comptait réellement continuer sa route dans la forêt hantée, à la mercie de l’immense armée de Mance Rayder. 

\- Elle est proche, il n’y a vraiment rien d’autre ?

\- Si, dit Edd, les cellules de nos prisonniers. Ce n’est tout de même pas Ser Alliser ? 

\- Non. Conduisez-y moi, s’il vous plaît. 

Shireen et Ser Devan gagnèrent les réserves de nourriture de la garde, qui servaient aussi à emprisonner occasionnellement leurs ennemis, ou en l’occurence leurs traîtres. Dans l’une des salles creusées dans la glace se trouvaient sept individus, tous du peuple libre. Les seuls survivants des ignobles pratiques du premier patrouilleur de la garde de nuit. 

\- Vous avez déjà pendu l’un d’entre-nous aujourd’hui, dit une voix parmis les sept 

\- J’en suis sincèrement désolé, s’excusa alors le lord commandant, de chacunes de ces morts. J’avais donné des ordres stricts, et ils n’ont pas été respectés. 

\- Tu devrais faire pendre quinze des tiens, corbeau, payer le sang par le prix du sang. 

\- Non, un seul sera pendu, celui qui a organisé ce massacre. Et je vais faire libérer deux d’entre-vous avec mes conditions pour votre roi, afin de permettre aux votres de gagner notre côté du Mur. 

\- Et quelles seront-elles ? 

\- Vous aurez un sauf-conduit pour vous établir dans les châteaux du Mur, sur le Don et dans toutes les seigneuries du Nord qui auront donné leur accord. 

\- Et si elles ne le font pas ? demanda une rousse 

\- Alors vous resterez cantonnés sur le Don et dans les forteresses de la garde. Mais elles le feront. 

Tandis que le bâtard essayait de convaincre les sauvageons de le croire, ce qui était particulièrement délicat après tout ce qu’avait fait son premier patrouilleur en son absence, Shireen avait repéré la personne qui était son âme-soeur. C’était la rousse qui avait prit la parole quelques minutes plus tôt, et, visiblement, … cette dernière l’avait aussi comprise. 

\- Toi, murmura-t-elle 

\- Moi, lui répondit la biche

\- Et moi, ajouta alors son bouclier-lige 

Elle leur fit alors un sourire carnassier, tandis que derrière eux, Jon Snow se demandait bien quel genre d’humour pouvaient bien avoir les anciens dieux. Un chevaliers orageois, sa princesse et une piqueuse qui avait pillé et détruit plusieurs villages de leur côté du Mur … 

Ainsi le trio, et nouveau couple totalement atypique, refit le chemin inverse quelques jours plus tard. Deux semaines plus tard ils furent à nouveau à Winterfell, où ils allèrent saluer toute la famille Stark en rayonnant de bonheur. Leur histoire ne serait pas celle de son père et de Lyanna Stark, non, ce serait celle de sa nièce et de la seiche, une histoire d’amour et de passion. 

Ensuite, ils prirent le chemin du sud jusqu’à Accalmie, où leurs pères les attendait. Sans surprise, sa mère n’avait pas prit la peine de venir la retrouver, et dans un sens cela avait été une bonne chose. La nuit précédente, alors qu’ils se trouvaient à La Griffonnière la rousse les avait couverts de baisers et de caresses, mais elle s’était aussi quelque peu amusée dans leurs cous. Et, la biche en avait gardé un suçon, suffisamment gros pour qu’elle est du mal à le cacher parmis ces cheveux.


End file.
